


we learn to live again

by NaomiLeyers



Series: of hearts and roses [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: Mira didn´t think that broken lift could be the best thing that ever happened





	we learn to live again

Mira doesn’t even bother to swear when the lift lets out a small moan and stops moving. It´s a crappy old building, which means that she can afford the rent but it means that everything there had been built before she was even born, too. 

“They must be kidding me,” says the woman standing next to her, which is exactly the moment when she realises she isn’t alone. 

The woman is quite pretty, Mira can´t help thinking, tall with long blonde hair and wearing jeans and a black blouse and… a gun?

She must notice Mira´s look because she smiles and offers her a hand.

“I´m Saxa,” she says, “and I usually don’t wear weapons when I am not working.”

“Mira,” Mira replies, “are you a cop?”

Saxa actually laughs at that. 

“Gods, no. I work for a security service. I am a bodyguard. I mean, I worked for police back in Germany, but I moved here like eighteen months ago and a cousin of mine got me that job,” she shrugs, “it´s quite boring once you get used to it.”

Mira wonders if she should reply to it, but, well. It´s not like they can do much until someone realizes they are stuck here.

“As someone who teaches in kindergarten, I don’t think your line of work could be boring. I mean, being stuck here is about the most exciting thing that has happened to me since I´ve graduated.”

“Really?” Saxa asks. “I wouldn’t guess you´re a teacher. You look more like an artist. Or a dancer.”

Mira doesn’t tell her, that she actually did study acting before having that crazy idea to start dating her best friend and leave with him to travel around the world which resulted in them spending two months in Paris and moving to Rome, where he met Laeta who is sweet and successful and clearly all the things that Mira wasn’t. She doesn’t tell Saxa that Spartacus is marrying her in three weeks, either.

Instead, they talk about Saxa´s job and she learns how Saxa had to shoot her own partner in order to save a girl, because apparently there are sometimes assholes in police too.

She tells Saxa about children she takes care of and Saxa listens to her which is nice and when the lift shakes a bit and starts moving again she can´t help feeling a bit disappointed. 

“My… uh… former boyfriend owns a bar not far from here,” Saxa tells her when they walk out, “if you have time, I´d love to hear more about you.”

Mira smiles and says she definitely has time. 

They walk the stairs on their way down.

 

“So… his wife died in car accident and you thought it was a good idea to leave your life to travel with him?” Saxa asks her while lifting third glass of whiskey to her lips.

Mira smiles at her. The world around her feels a little bit too colorful but it´s not like she minds it. If she is drunk, then she can talk about Spartacus and right now that idea sounds fairly amusing.

“Well, he was sad and not coping well and in my defense, his therapist said it would help him. And you have to admit, it did.”

Saxa drinks her whiskey and goes to the bar to bring another and one more glass of red wine for Mira. 

“I hope he at least invited you to his wedding,” she says when she comes back.

“He actually did. Not that I´m going.” 

“Why? You should totally get someone hot to go with so that he gets all jealous. You know, to cause a scene.”

Mira shrugs. 

“I don’t think I am that kind of person, you know. He was my best friend before this, I cannot just forget that. I mean, would you do that to someone you once loved?”

Saxa leans back against the chair. Her eyes are shining, Mira notices, and she has a bit smeared lipstick. Mira can´t help imagining what it would feel like if she licked it away. 

“I´d love to, but probably not. I mean, the guy who owns this? I dated him. Right now he´s dating a girl he met in therapy. The funny thing? I told him to ask her out. While we were together. Maybe I should have mentioned I wanted to be a part of it. Whatever. Fact is, we are still friends. And if he ever asks her, I´ll probably walk him to the altar.”

Mira laughs.

“You don’t walk the groom.”

“Watch me.”

They leave the club sometime after two a.m. and Mira feels comfortably drunk, not enough to lose coordination or memory, but enough that when they enter the building and they enter the lift where they met, she crosses the distance between them, pushes Saxa against the wall and kisses her.

Saxa´s left hand immediately moves to Mira´s waist to hold her close while the right one tangles in her hair and she opens her mouth slightly and Mira uses it.

She barely hears the metal noise when the lift reaches their floor and they stumble out with Saxa´s arm around her waist.

“Do you- uh- do you want to come in?” Mira asks softly and Saxa laughs at that.

Before she can start feeling stupid, Saxa kisses her again, chastely this time.

“I hope it is clear that I do want to come in,” she tells her.

She does in fact come in.

 

In the morning Mira wakes up to her head pounding and to smell of coffee and when she stumbles to kitchen, Saxa is standing in front of her fridge and taking out eggs and bacon and Mira just tries to stop her brain from telling her this kind of things doesn’t happen to her.

Saxa leaves her flat after breakfast because she has to accompany a client to a business lunch but she gives her her number and asks her for a dinner in a restaurant not far away and Mira watches her leave and she smiles to her coffee. 

She meets the infamous ex week later when they go out for a drink and they end up on a double date couple of days after that.

She doesn’t go with Saxa to Spartacus´ wedding because she really isn’t that kind of person but she does tell him about Saxa and when he says he would be delighted to meet her, Mira agrees.

She isn’t sure how it could happen to her, or how it could happen to anyone because you don’t just meet your soulmate like this and she definitely doesn’t, but surprisingly the thought that Saxa might have also met her soulmate like that doesn’t feel that unbelievable anymore.

 

THE END


End file.
